


Love takes time

by TakiNokatomo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakiNokatomo/pseuds/TakiNokatomo
Summary: Mycroft never looked anything like either of his parents or his siblings, nobody ever questioned it. The only people who know why are the Holmes parents, Uncle Rudy and Mycroft himself. How will the truth affect the family bonds? How will the two brothers change after the reveal?I am not that good at Summaries and this will be a Holmescest fic, with a few twists and Soulmates are a thing here. There aren't many Soulmates fics in this tag and I want to change that. I will change a few things but keep as my main time line Sherlock from BBC. My first attempt to write this pairing and I hope it will turn out good. No beta.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!  
> A note that I will play a little with their ages. Mycroft still is 7 years older than Sherlock, but he was born 1985 and Sherlock 1992 and Eurus 1993. Mommy Holmes was born 1957 and Father Holmes 1955.

_**March 1992** _

 

Life can be very amusing at times, one minute you are sitting in your room, ignoring the way your roommate was playing with one of the old toys an orphanage has for each age group and the next minute you are sitting in a car driving to the new place your new family lives. Mycroft finds it amusing, the only person that he has met from his new family was a man who informed him that he will be his Uncle Rudy, that his parents are waiting for him together with his younger brother at their home. He was eager to get to know the people who will take him in, with the "reputation" he has at the orphanage. Many have come to give him an home, but most were scared of his intelligent and the fact that he could read them like an open book.  Adults don't want their secrets to get out in the open, he had learnt that early in his young life, so he sat back silently and let his new uncle talk, nodding his head so that he knows that Mycroft was listening. Works in the government, likes to dress up in woman's clothes,not married, no children, smarter than most think, still not as smart as him, were some of the things he could read about the man. Soon the car stopped and they had reached the new home of Mycroft, it would take some time for the seven years old boy to get used to live in such a big house, which is for sure a mansion.His new family was waiting waiting for him at the front door, were Uncle Rudy left him together with his one duffleback before saying goodbye to everybody and leaving the family alone. The first one to move was his new mother, who told him to call her mummy, walking over and giving him a hug, after handing his new brother, not older than three months, to their father. After she was finished with the hug, his father took his turn hugging him and then they introduced him to his brother Sherlock, who was looking at him with curious eyes. They went inside and showed him his room, which had everything a seven year old boy would need and wanted. Mycroft turned around and smiled to them, giving them a thank you, trying to be as polite to them as possible, which made both of his parents happy. 

_'Well,' Mycroft thought. 'Life will be more interest from now on.'_


	2. Chapter 2 The consequences of Sherrinford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three days after Sherrinford. The final problem happened the day it was released, 17 January 2017  
> Mycroft is 32,Sherlock is 25, Eurus is 24.  
> John is five years older than Sherlock, he is 30  
> Lestrade is 35  
> Rosie is 2.

**~~~~_20 January 2017_ **

The day has come, he will need to finally reveal all the truth about Eurus to their parents. How exactly do you tell the people who gave you a home that their beloved daughter was alive and that she is responsible for the death of many people? Taking a deep breath Mycroft opened the door where Sherlock and their parents were waiting for him. 

"Hello mummy, father, Sherlock." He greeted them with an additional nod before sitting down on the only empty chair at the table, which was the only one opposite of the other three. 

"Why Mycroft? After all those years Eurus is alive and you never thought to inform us. Are we not important?" Mummy asked sounding angry and hurt.

"I.. I never." Mycroft started to explain but was cut off by their father.

"You never what Mycroft. You never thought us as worthy? From the first day you thought of us beneath you." Father Holmes raised his voice, face red in anger.

"I never thought of you that way, but there is a reason I didn't talk. Uncle Rudy thought so too." Mycroft started. "She is dangerous and we were sure to keep her safe and everybody else that way, turns out that I was wrong." He continued.

"Mycroft is right. Us knowing that she was alive wouldn't be helpful." Sherlock spoke up.

"She is our daughter and your sister Sherlock. We could have helped her!" Mummy screamed standing up. "And I want to meet her now." She demanded, her husband standing next to her.

"You wouldn't have been able to do much. The only thing you would have done is putting yourself in danger." Sherlock response.

"I already have arrange a meeting for you with her. A car will pick you up to bring to the helicopter." Mycroft said standing up. "Anthea will keep in touch with you about future appointment." He turned around and left the room.

It was official, he had disappointed them and they don't want to talk with him again, they might even regret adopting him.

Back in the room the rest if the Holmes family was looking to the closed door. Sherlock turned around and glared at them. "Why did you do this? You didn't let him explain."

"There doesn't exist anything to explain. You don't keep secrets like this from your family." Mr. Holmes said, voice cold. "We shouldn't have had listen to Rudy back then." He looked to his wife who didn't respond.

Sherlock was about to ask what he mean when the door open to inform them that their car was ready. "You can go. I will visit her later." Sherlock said watching them leave. His mind was spinning, what did their father mean with first day and listen to Uncle Rudy. There is something they are keeping from him and he will have to find out. He was kept in the dark far enough for his liking.

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Mycroft purred himself another glass, taking a generous sip before placing it back in the table. It was official, the Holmes parents have done what many do to their adoptive children, regret that they took them in but they won't be able to send him back to the orphanage. Mycroft had been waiting for them to send him back when Eurus was born, which they didn't do because of Uncle Rudy and what society would say, always thinking about their name. 

"Well, my final day in this family seems to have come earlier than I thought." He says looking to the half empty scotch bottle, finishing the rest of the drink in his glass. There is nothing that he can do now about that, maybe he can built up a better relationship to Sherlock, tell him the complete truth, maybe everything will turn out like when they were younger. 

 Mycroft was pulled from his thoughts when the doorbell broke the silence. With a sigh he got up and looked at the monitor next to the door who was waiting outside for him to open the door. Surprised Mycroft open the door, scolding his face back to his usual neutral face. 

"Sherlock. How can I help you?" He asked moving to the side so that the younger man can enter the house. Which he did with a few fast steps, taking off his coat and hanging it next to Mycroft's.

"Do I have a reason to come and see you?" Sherlock asked looking to Mycroft.

"Of course not. Come in, want me to make some tea?" Mycroft asked walking after Sherlock to the living room. 

Sherlock could see that Mycroft was drinking anything but tea, but he refrained from talking about it. "Tea sounds nice." He said sitting down on the couch.

Mycroft nodded and went to the kitchen seting up the kettle, soon the water was boild and he prepared two cups. Taking a deep breath, he prepred himself for every question Sherlock had for him before going back to the living room. He handed Sherlock his cup and sat down on the armcahir opposite to the couch.

"You didn't go to visit Eurus. Why?" Mycroft asked looking to Sherlock.

"I don't think that it would lead somewhere, it doesn't seem that she will talk again." He answered taking a sip from th tea. "And I am not here to talk about her." He added.

"I figured out that much." Mycroft placed his tea on the table. "What would you like to know?" 

"For one I want to know what father meant with from the first day?" Sherlock started. "The first day of what?"

Mycroft takes a deep breath. "There are some things that expect for our parents and me nobody knows about, well Uncle Rudy did know about them." Mycroft looked to Sherlockfo a reaction, but the younger just looked like he was trying to make sense. "I am not your brother,Sherlock. At least biological. I was adopted shortly after your birth. Uncle Rudy picked me up and dropped me off at our old home, you were only a few months old. That was when I understood that I was adopted so that you have a sibling. After Eurus was born I was sure that they would send me back but we had gotten close and you know what a stigma it would be to send back a child you have adopted." Mycroft finished revealing his story to Sherlock.

Sherlock looks to Mycroft, blinking a few times before slowly placing his tea on the table. He opened his moth to say something but no words were leaving his lips, instead he stood up and quickly left the house, leaving Mycroft looking surprised at the now empty couch. This wasn't a reaction he had anticipated, he isn't sure if this was better than what he had first thought Sherlock reaction would be. Well, there is nothing he could do about that.

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Sherlock had run all the way back to Baker Street, only noticing when he arrived that he had left his coat at Mycroft's place. His mind was racing, now everything makes sense, the words on his chest, right where Mary had shot him had appeared 12 hourse before they were said to him before he and John poisoned everybody that Christmas to get Mycroft's laptop. It was a shock to the detective when those words had appeared on his skin, especially the one who had said those words to him. Mycroft being his soulmate was a shock, there are brothers, something like this shouldn't have happen and now everything is clear. They are soulmates because they are /not/ brothers. 

Sherlock walked up the stairs to the flat, John was sitting on his armchair, reading something on his laptop, his daughter fast asleep in her bed. John turned around at the sound of the door and looked surprised to Sherlock. "You are back earlier than I thought. Everything alright? Did something happen with your sister?" John asked after taking in the state his flatmate was in.

"I didn't went to see her. I.. What do you know about soulmates John?" Sherlock asked letting himself fall into his own chair.

"Well, a mark appears 12 hours before the meeting, it can either be something your soulmate will say or some sort of mark you would share. A soulmate can be somebody you have known for a while or somebody you will meet for the first time, usually both have a mark but there can be times when the one gets his mark later than the other." John ansered. "Did you meet yours?"

Sherlock nodded. "I did. Back before we drugged everybody to get Mycroft's laptop. During this whole Magnussen fiasco."

"What? Who is it?" John asked placing his laptop on the table.

"Mycroft." Taking a deep breath he continued. "I had no idea what to do with that, he is my brother finding out that we are soulmates made me go crazy. Until an hour ago, I thought whatever is responsible for the marks was moking me, turns out that it wasn't moking me that everything was as it should be because Mycroft isn't my brother. He is adopted." Sherlock finished, leaning against the back of the chair.

"Wow." John mumbles looking to Sherlock. "I have never heard anything like this. He told you that he has a mark too?"

"No. Only that he was adopted when I was a baby." Sherlock breaths out. "I panicked and left."

John nodded. "I understand, but you should go and talk with him Sherlock. Tell him about the mark." John said.

"I guess. Should I call him or should I return?" He asked.

"Better get back. Would be easier for both of you." 

"You don't find this weird, not normal?" Sherlock looked to John.

"It isn't like we can do anything about it, and the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. The two of you are made for each other. Smart and mysterious."John admitted.

"I will leave now." Sherlock stood up. "Thank you for the help John."

John smiled. "Good that I could be helpful, keep me updated about what he will say." John said. 

Sherlock nodded and left to return back to his brother, no his soulmate's house.

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Mycroft had been sitting for ten minutes after Sherlock had left, before his phone had broken the silence. Looking at the screen he took the call. 

"Anthea, is everything alright? Did Eurus do anything?" He asked. 

"Everything is going to plan with Eurus. We have another problem." Anthea informed him. 

"What exactly?" He sat up straight, changing his body stance to prepare himself for any problem. Anthea usually texted him, she never called. 

"The Addingtons broke free." 

Mycroft's face got pale. He had made sure that they won't get free. "When and why did I learn about it now? "

"The report cam in ten minutes ago. They assume that they have left the prison around three to five hours ago." She answered. 

"I will come over right away. Get everything ready and arrange a meeting. I captured them once and I will do it again." Mycroft disconnect the call after a comfirming answer from Anthea. 

This was a mess, first Eurus and now this. He had send the Addingtons behind bars as his last mission for the MI6 seven years ago, it was the last time he had done leg work and now he will do it again. 

With a sigh he stood up, took a quick shower and gotten dressed, ten minutes after he ended the call he was locking the front door when Sherlock arrived. 

"Mycroft, I. "

"We can't talk now Sherlock. Something came up, I will inform you once I get a free moment." Mycroft told him. 

"Mycroft, this is important. I have your soulmark." Sherlock confessed. 

Mycroft looked to him, taking a deep breath he mentioned for Sherlock to follow him, handing over his coat, which he had, subconscious, taken with him. "I have a case which I could use your help with."

Sherlock nodded and followed Mycroft. "What about you? Do you have one too?"

"Yes Sherlock, I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the first chapter. I hope you like the idea about soulmates in this universe. You will soon learn more about the Addingtons.  
> No beta, if anybody sees any mistakes, please point them out so that I can fix it.


End file.
